


7 Minutes in Heaven

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralf’s reaction to life: Just fuck me up<br/>Ralf’s reaction to Florian: Just fuck me</p>
<p>Gotta love those 'Discovering you give me a Huge Boner' fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

It wasn’t exactly the best party they had been invited to. Ralf and Florian loved parties, of course they did, but this one was a little lackluster to say the least. Though the music was playing, it was at a low volume, there wasn’t much to drink and it seemed just a small bit childish. And when they were all told to sit in a circle in the front room, Ralf was tempted to just leave and let the children play. But Florian seemed more into it, he held onto his friend’s arm and pulled him into the circle, his eyes spoke for him, ‘it could be fun’ they gleamed. Ralf was hardly one to refuse his friend, they had been friends since they were young after all, somehow they’d get mistaken for twins or at least brothers. 

He sat down, lounging with his feet in front of him. the circle was pretty big, there were quite a few people to fill it. Someone grabbed a bottle, finished it’s contents and put it in the centre, explaining the rules of truth or dare. He looked to Florian, begging slightly to let him leave. Florian just smiled that sweet smile he had when he knew something was just torture for his friend, oh he just loved it when these things happened. 

The bottle spun and landed on a quite pretty girl who giggled and picked truth over some stupid degrading dare. Everyone ‘ooed’ as some generic and embarrassing question came up, after a little blushing and hesitation, she puffed herself up and answered confidently. Ralf stopped paying attention when the bottle started spinning, so when it landed on him, he was hardly in the mood. With some reluctance and prodding on Florian’s part, he chose the least boring option, “Dare.” He spoke, not entirely bothered to find out what was thrown at him.  
“Okay then..” A particularly spiteful member of the circle said first, “I dare you, to go into the closet with the next person the bottle lands on.”  
“You mean like 7 minutes in heaven?”  
“That exactly!”  
Ralf scoffed, “Sure why not.” He wasn’t too bothered about it, it was just kissing, and on the plus, he got something out of it. Fair play all round. 

The bottle spun again and this time he watched, moving from his almost laying down position to one with his legs crossed, leaning forward with his chin in his hands. The bottle seemed to be going very fast and Ralf couldn’t help but wonder who it would land on, for his sake he hoped it was someone attractive. 

When it started to slow down, he admittedly got a little worried, the tension was killing him almost, why hadn’t it stopped spinning yet?  
As it did, his eyes widened, people giggled and made stupid comments. His eyes followed the bottle up to the person next to him. Florian had gone pink as he looked straight at the bottle pointing at him. 

They exchanged looks, why was this happening?  
“Up you get!” The person who made the dare laughed, “Into the closet you go.”  
“They’ll be coming out of it after I bet!” Someone laughed at their own pathetic attempt at a joke.  
Ralf rolled his eyes, not letting himself lose his cool, he stood up, offering a hand to Florian. More laughs and a few whistles came to greet the pair as Florian was lifted from his spot and pulled towards the closet. 

It was a tight fit, having to squeeze past the hover and into a relatively comfortable space until the door was closed on them. Everything went dark as the light of the party was shut away from them, the sounds of laughter and jokes suddenly just muffled noises that hardly seemed to matter.  
“So... what now..?” Florian said, his voice quiet as if people could hear him through the door,  
“Well, will they really know if we don’t do anything? We could probably just stand here and wait for 7 minutes.”  
There was a knock at the closet door, “Hey! No cheating!” Came a voice from the outside,  
“Are you serious?!” Ralf shouted back, half tempted to kick down the door,  
“Ralf.” A hand held his arm back, this was Florian’s usual trick to keep his friend calm and away from fighting everyone in sight. He was awkward and quiet, yet if someone picked a fight with him, he was ready to fight back. 

A loud click came from the door, “We’re not letting you guys out until we’re sure you’re making out!”  
Some people laughed, some people expressed that this was a creepy notion and probably not healthy, only to be overridden by others expressing their opinion that the pair were probably already together and hiding it.  
All in all, Ralf was not impressed. 

“Why don’t we?”  
Ralf blinked, turning to look at his friend with confusion,  
“You were the picture of confidence until the bottle landed on me. It’s just kissing, right? Nothing big about that…”  
“It’s different.”  
“Different how? We’ve known each other for ages, we’ve shared beds before.”  
“Florian!” Ralf snapped, had his friend forgotten these people were actually listening now?  
“My point is, we should be okay with this.” Florian spoke, moving his hand from the other’s arm to his hand, intertwining their fingers gently, “Plus, I’m not fond of small spaces, so I’d prefer to get out of here in the original 7 minutes if not less..” 

Ralf was stubborn, he wanted to stick by his original argument and stay in this cupboard until the others got bored and let them out, and yet…  
When their lips connected, there was nothing but warmth that filled him. The people in the other room seemed to disappear completely, the darkness of the closet engulfed them until it was just them, no hover, no cleaning supplies or giggling party goers, nothing else existed in that moment. Ralf was pressed into the door, he couldn’t help but smile a little as he brought a hand to Florian’s face, stroking the back of his neck. The hand that the other held so tightly was lifted and pinned by the side of his head, their fingers gripping each other.  
Florian began to pull away, only to be tugged back by his collar accompanied by a more than pleasant noise from Ralf. He went bright pink, a satisfying shiver went up his spine at the sound that had escaped his friend’s lips, who knew he was even capable of such a thing. 

He pushed against him harder, their kiss growing more heated the longer they stayed there. Florian’s free hand slipped itself under his friend’s thigh, lifting it up to his hip, squeezing it slightly, hoping to get another pleasurable noise out of it. Ralf stifled back a groan, practically melting against the door. 

Then came the loud click of the door unlocking, yanking them harshly back to reality. They sprang apart, blushing madly as they realised the extent of their kiss. Ralf took off his glasses, wiping away the mist from the lenses while Florian pulled his jumper further down his body. He wouldn’t like to admit it with all these people here, but that noise that his friend made.. it would be hard to hide such growing need.  
As Ralf put on his glasses again, the door opened and they once again entered the party. 

They left pretty soon after, no one else could really top their dare and Florian just seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. So, making sure it was at a time other people were leaving, they walked to Ralf’s car without a word to each other. Discussing their kiss seemed like an awkward conversation and yet, the older of the two felt he needed to say something about it. They were so close, pressed against each other and holding on like one of them would fall into the dark abyss that was a broom closet if they stopped. 

As they got in the car, Ralf decided something needed to be said, “So…” he said, starting up the engine, “About what happened in the closet..”  
“What about it?”  
“I uh… Sorry I guess? I didn’t expect to drag you into that.”  
“It’s fine.” Florian muttered, good god it was alright with him. That sound still played on his mind as he sunk into the seat, he couldn’t get rid of it. The memory of it was like a recording, so perfectly done and high quality that he was able to keep it on repeat without it losing it’s sound.

They didn’t speak again until they reached Florian’s house, “Thanks for the lift…” he muttered, moving to leave the car. A hand grabbed his wrist, he looked round at Ralf’s concerned face, did he really blame himself? Or think his friend was angry at him? He squeezed his wrist, offering a small smile. Florian smiled back, fighting the urge to kiss him again. He simply leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his friend’s cheek and left the car, only turning to see Ralf’s burning cheeks as he closed the car door. 

\---

It had been a few weeks since the party, Ralf had seemingly forgotten about it and continued his normal life. Florian however, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it, specifically that noise. It accompanied him on lonely nights when he had nothing else to do. He often wondered if Ralf had the same feelings but just hid them so well, he was very good at that. Then again, as far as he was aware, he didn’t make any sound that could be as pleasurable. 

“My family’s not gonna be home this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?”  
Ralf thought for a bit before smiling that sweet smile of his, “Sure, sounds like fun.” He said. 

They didn’t do much that they wouldn’t do if Florian’s family were home, they mostly sat in his room, talking about music or women, stupid things like that. Oddly enough, Ralf was the one who brought up the party,  
“Do you ever think about the closet incident?”  
“The what?” Florian said, pretending he had no idea what his friend was talking about,  
“When we were forced against our will to kiss.”  
“Oh right. That closet incident.”  
“Have there been more?”  
“No? Why didn’t you just say, ‘when we kissed’?”  
Ralf shrugged, “Didn’t know whether you’d want to talk about it or not.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe a little bit..” He groaned, leaning his head back on the edge of the bed, “I don’t know… it’s been weird, since then. It was.. It was a good kiss.”  
“Thank you.” Florian grinned, hanging over his friend. Ralf grinned in return, blowing upwards into his friend’s face, “Don’t get cocky.” He took a moment to appreciate the face the other made before continuing, “When I say good, I mean more than good. It’s just weird, I don’t think I really wanted to leave.”  
“I get what you mean..” Florian sighed, “It’s definitely been awkward sometimes.”  
“How often do you think about it?” 

He had to pause for a moment, this was all coming very fast, “I.. regularly I suppose.” He spoke, pushing the memories of that morning he spent to himself to the back of his mind. “How much is regularly?”  
“Ralf.”  
“Am I getting too personal?” The other teased, reaching a hand up to touch his friend’s cheek gently.  
Oh no. He knew.  
Suspicions were confirmed as Florian’s cheeks flushed, no hiding it now. “Is often a better answer?”  
A wicked grin found it’s way to Ralf’s face, he pushed himself up, allowing their lips to touch briefly in a short kiss. He then stood up, Holding out his hands to his friend who blinked at the action, still trying to take into account that he was just kissed.  
“Come on.” He whispered, “We have more than 7 minutes this time…”  
With that, Florian was pulled to his own closet, the door shutting behind them. 

Surprisingly, Ralf seemed very eager to be pushed into the door again as he spun in the closet and pulled his friend onto him, grinning and biting his lip. This side of him was unusual, Florian even questioned to himself whether this was an elabourate dream, even so, he found those lips hard to resist.  
Ralf groaned softly, gripping onto the other’s collar with desperate force, holding on tightly and pulling Florian onto him.  
“How often do you think about the ‘closet incident’?” Florian managed to whisper into the other’s mouth,  
“God, more than often..” Ralf whined, “When I get bored… I like to think about how you breathed when I made that noise. Your breath got so heavy so fast it was… god damn it you’re too much.” 

They pushed themselves together again, Ralf’s whimpers leaking out of their kiss, making the other smile, “I didn’t think you could make these noises.” He teased, pressing kisses into Ralf’s neck. He huffed, blushing slightly as he held his friend’s head, keeping it at his neck, “I can make whatever noises I want..”  
“I always knew you were musical.” Florian joked, earning a spiteful smack on the head, but he laughed, “It’s cute.”  
“It’s not supposed to be cute.” The other protested, “Careful or I will limit this to 7 minutes.”  
“Aw, no fun.” 

Florian wrapped his arms around his friend’s sides, slipping them under his jacket as he did, sliding it off Ralf’s slender frame. Ralf bit his lip clearly enjoying the feeling of being undressed as he wiggled into the door like a playful puppy, allowing his trousers to be undone. He began to do the same to Florian, reaching under his shirt to stroke the bare skin underneath, kissing and smiling through it. 

That’s when the front door opened. Florian froze, his family weren’t supposed to be home for the rest of the weekend, who was at the door?  
“Florian.” Ralf’s whimpering and gasping now a stern warning tone,  
“Shit..” 

The pair tumbled out of the closet, rushing to take a casual position on the bed, Ralf jumping to lay on his front, throwing a pillow out of his way. Florian, took this opportunity to grab the pillow and hold it on his crotch as he sat on the floor at the base of the bed, settling with just enough time as his mother poked her head through the door. After some awkward conversation, it was decided that maybe Florian’s home and curious family were not the best place for a game of seven minutes in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who've read Honeybee may know that bit where Karl asks Wolfgang about his plans to get their OTP together, something about shoving them in a closet and hoping for the best? Well I was referencing this long overdue piece-o-bullshit. You're very welcome.


End file.
